Rain
by IGotLost
Summary: Rain, He always hated rain. He was like a cat that way...  sorry i suck at summaries M for later chapters boyxboy don't like don't read  Still working on the title can't think of anything else.
1. Chapter 1

Rain, He had always hated rain, he was like a cat that way. And yet there he was standing in the rain outside someone else's house like a total stalker, not like anyone would pay him any mind though. Grimmjow sighed in discontent, he had never been nervous about going over to a person's house before, yet he was because this person is the person Grimmjow had realized he had been in love with, Ichigo Kurosaki. The rain had been pouring since a short while after he had left his house and he had now been outside for at least an hour, he didn't live far from the berry but it was just today that made him not want to ring the doorbell, but the water soaking through his clothes and the cap he was wearing to hide his deep sky blue hair. "Fuck it." he whispered and reached forward to press the button that had been staring at him for the past who knows how long. Thunder boomed through the sky, making him jump slightly.

Ichigo had been lying in his room for quite some time, staring at the ceiling and wondering when his study partner for biology would show up. Ichigo sighed, "How long does it take to walk down the street?" Thunder shook his being as it pierced through the sky. A moment later Ichigo was suddenly up, and hiding under his desk. The room went deafeningly quiet.

_Ding dong ding dong_

The sudden noise had caused Ichigo to jump and smack his head on the underside of his desk. Yuzu darted from the kitchen to answer the door, to her surprise it was a boy around her older brother's age standing the soaking wet. "Sup' I'm here to see Ichigo." was all he had said to her before she motioned him inside from the cold a very worried look displayed on her face.

Grimmjow stepped inside, and closed the door behind him. Looking around a little when the small girl had begun to walk towards the stairs, "Onii-chan! There's someone here for you!" the small girl shouted softly up the stairs before giving him a small smile and returning to her activities. It smelled kind of like apples in the area he was standing, but he was distracted from the smell as the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs could be heard.

Ichigo stopped at the bottom of the stairs staring at the boy shivering at the door, he tried his hardest to hold back laughter but to no avail. Ichigo had burst out laughing at the drenched male that just stood now glaring at the berry. "Shit, Grimmjow. Why are you so soaked? You just live like five minutes away!" Ichigo managed to say while catching his breath from the fit of laughter he had just gone through. "I was doing stuff." Grimmjow replied bluntly looking away from Ichigo, as not to stare. "Well, geez come in so I can get you a towel and some dry clothes." Ichigo said motioning towards the stairs.

Grimmjow took off his shoes and followed after Ichigo closely enough to notice a small bump on the berry's head. 'don't do it, don't do it, don't do it... ah screw it!' was all that crossed Grimmjow's mind and as the last part was processed he reached forward and poked the bump earning a small wince from Ichigo. "Ow, What the fuck Grimmjow!" Ichigo shouted, clenching his head. Grimmjow then cracked his famous feral grin that stretched from ear to ear. "What'cha do yer head, strawberry?" Grimmjow sneered, earning a light blush from the berry. "I hit my head on my desk, that's all." Ichigo replied softly, Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at the quiet statement. "If ya hit yer head on yer desk, why is this bump near the back of yer head?" Grimmjow questioned arrogantly. The blush just deepened on the berry's face, "I was under my desk." Ichigo said almost whispering, as he turned his face towards the floor.

"Well anyways, now we've only got about 2 hours to study so let's get to work!" Ichigo shouted, continuing up the stairs like nothing had happened, leaving Grimmjow to wonder why in the world the berry had been under his desk, until the booming sound of thunder crashed through the walls. "Ah!" Ichigo jumped and fell to the ground covering his ears. "Whoa! You okay there dude?" Grimmjow questioned as he lightly touched Ichigo's shoulder.

The younger boy flinched at his touch, 'Whoa, what's this kid so afraid of…. Thunder? Was it the thunder that made him jump like that?' Grimmjow tightened his grip on Ichigo's shoulder and pulled lightly to reveal the berry's face. Grimmjow's heart squeezed when he saw the face of the berry in front of him, his eyes held so much inside them, but the general appearance of them was like the boy had just witnessed genocide. The fear that was being projected just made Grimmjow do one thing; he pulled the berry into a tight embrace completely forgetting he was soaked.

.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._..

Ya I know probably not very good but just thought I'd put this up and see how people like it and if so I'll continue it... (very lemony later on, loved ones) ಠ_ರೃ


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I might not update for a little while after this you know studying and all but I'll try to as soon as possible.

There's a really long description part in this chapter so yea it just describes what Grimmjow and his friends look like if you don't wanna read look for (1) for the start and (2) for the end thanx. Oh and just because its awesome I'm adding music and making a multi couple fic (SemexIchigo, yes Ichigo gets topped by everyone lolz) GrimmjowxIchigo NnoitraxIchigo ShinjixIchigo. If there are others wanted let me know.

w

.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._..

Let's go back a few weeks to when Ichigo transferred…

Ichigo's POV

I hate transferring I've had a lot of problems with new schools just because of my hair, yeah that's a great reason to try to kick someone's ass. My morning started like it always did, a goat faced father leaping into my room and trying to drop kick me, which always earned him a kick in the gut or face whichever was closer. I'm pretty sure if I had breakfast at the table with my family I would see my two younger sisters Karin and Yuzu being slightly tormented my Goat face, until Karin decides to make him shut up usually the same way I do.

I'd rather not sit through the drama of that so I just grab a piece of toast and leave, luckily I don't live too far from my new school Karakura High School. Great. New school. New people to stare at my hair. I was so lost in thought I didn't realize I was already at the school gates, damn this is definitely one of those times I wish I wore a hat. The unrelenting stares I was already receiving, I can tell this place is gonna be a lot of fun. I made my way to the office to get my schedule.

Grimmjow's POV

I was already at the school hanging out with the usual bunch, Nnoitra Jiruga, Ulquiorra Cifer, Starrk Coyote, Tia Hallibel, Gin Ichimaru, and my sister Nel. "Man ya all look like shit!" As usual look the same as they do, actually I think you look worse than they do. Moron." Hallibel stated. We had all decided it would be an awesome idea to go to the bar last night and most of hadn't gotten much sleep. "Ahh, come on Hal, don be such a party pooper." Nnoitra retaliated, his usual shit eating grin etched onto his face. "Whatever shit fa-" her sentence was stopped mid sentence when she opened her mouth wide and gaped at the bright haired boy that had just walked through the school gates. "Wassup Hal?" Nnoitra questioned as he looked in the direction she was, only to see one fine piece of ass with bright orange hair walking towards the front door. "Holy shit thas' some bright hair he's got there. Grimm, check this out man!" Nnoitra called motioning for me to go over to him, as he pointed toward a dude with super orange hair, I could feel my eyes widen at the sight. He was fucking HOT! "Thas' one nice ass he's got there!" was all I could manage to force out of my mouth, which caused everyone else who happened to be with us to move to get a good look at the berry. Eyes widened and jaws dropped, I could hear Nel giggling and then Hal. "OMG! He's adorable, especially how he can tell we're watching him!" Nel stated, our eyes widened and mouths gaped open for a moment before she continued, still giggling and pointing towards him. "See look he can see us, and he's got brown eyes." When I looked harder, I could see his eyes scanning over our group of well let's call us randoms. We're mainly called delinquents because of how our group looks,

(1)We've got a dude who's 7 feet tall and wears an eye patch and always seems to be grinning,

A guy who's paler than death with piercing green eyes and lines going down from his eyes the same color as the irises who never shows any emotion.

A guy with silver hair who never opens his eyes and is always smiling.

A girl with large breasts, very tanned skin and bright blonde hair with 3 small ponytails and bright green eyes.

We also have a guy with long wavy brown hair and grey eyes, he has narcolepsy so he sleeps a lot.

Another girl with very large breasts, long teal hair and grey eyes she also has a scar going from her hairline over her nose to the side and stops just before her cheek.

Then there's me I have Sky blue hair yeah I know awesome color right?, I have cyan blue eyes, I'm 6'1 and I am sex on a stick. Nuff said.(2)

What a contrast of colourful people.

Anyways back to what I was talking about, "I guess it doesn't matter if he can see us though, it doesn't look like he cares." Hallibel announced, taking my attention away from the berry I stared at Hallibel, "I think I'm gonna to make his life a living hell." I blurted out sounding as calm as a person could. My trademark feral grin beginning to spread across my face as Nnoitra began to laugh. "Don' hurt his ass too much, I might wanna ave' a go." Nnoitra cackled laughing his ass off and patting my shoulder. "I might just let ya Nnoi." I replied, joining the laughter that everyone had now joined, well except Ulqiuorra who looked as blank as ever, but I could have sworn I saw a very small smile cross his thin lips. [It was at this time ii didn't know I had actual feelings for the berry.]

Ichigo's POV

I'm trying to ignore the people who seem to be watching me, but the girl with the super long teal colored hair said something that made them all really shocked, their expressions went back to normal for a bit until she pointed at me and said another thing which in turn caused them all to look at me. One guy seemed like he was trying to get a closer look at me after she had said it, it was kind of unnerving because he had ridiculously blue hair and eyes that just seemed to look right into your soul. All of a sudden he turned around and began talking to his friends again when suddenly they all started laughing really hard, the tall one walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder saying something, but I couldn't tell what happened next because I had finally made it to the front doors of the school, as I opened the door all I heard from the group was howling laughter but I decided to pay it no mind because I had other things I needed to do right now.

As I walked into the office of the school I was greeted by a very flamboyant man with feathers on the end of his right eye and on his eyebrow. "Oh, well good morning young man!" the rather feminine male behind the front desk chirped, "And what can I do for you today?" "I uh, just transferred here." Was all I was able to manage at the creepily happy man who seemed to be checking me out. "O, so you'll need your day schedule and locker number then." He replied, turning his attention to the computer in front of him, "And what would your name be?" "Ichigo Kurosaki" I replied in a very stale voice, as he began typing. "Ahh yes, I see you're in class 1-B. just wait one moment and I'll print out your schedule." He chattered, reaching over to the printer and grabbing the piece of paper that was now there, "Here you go, and school starts at 9:00 so you'd better hurry if you don't want to be late."

"Thanks" I mumbled grabbing the paper and turning to leave the office, I could feel his eyes on my back as I walked out and into the hall. 'Great, my first class is science. Oh yes this is just my _favourite_ subject in the _whole world.'_

Normal POV

Ichigo began to walk down the hall, feeling many eyes on him as he began to speed up to try to get to his locker. When he reached his locker, he noticed there were two people following him. "Hello!" a slightly high pitched but low female voice shouted in his general direction causing him to turn and face them, there was a short raven haired girl and a taller red head that stood at her side. Ichigo just turned back to his locker, which in turn caused the shorter one to get upset she ran up and smacked him on the back, "Is that any way to greet someone who was trying to talk to you?" she roared, Ichigo turned and stared down at the girl, "I don't know, is smacking me gonna make me want to greet you?" he recoiled, "Well, probably not." She mumbled, "BUT! I'm Rukia, and this is Orihime." The red head walked up and waved "You are?" "Ichigo" he replied bluntly, "So what class are you in?" she continued, "I heard you in the office, you just transferred. Let's be friends!" "1-B and wh-" "GREAT! We're in the same class co e on let's go!" Rukia interrupted, grabbing Ichigo's arm and pulling him o class Orihime walking quickly behind to keep up. When they entered the classroom Rukia let go of Ichigo and ran to her seat Orihime following close behind, Ichigo then decided to leave the classroom and wait outside for the bell to ring, and just as he was about to walk out he bumped into someone he presumed was the teacher. "ah, Sorry." Ichigo said softly, and moved out of the way. "Oh, you must be the transfer student I was told about." A man with very long white hair said cheerfully, Ichigo was so focused on the man he didn't notice the group that was eyeing him walk right past him into the classroom. "Yeah, I transferred here today" Ichigo sceptically. "Oh good, good. I am Mr. Ukitake, Now come into the classroom the bell is about ring. You can introduce yourself to the class." Ukitake sensei said cheerfully, pulling him lightly through the door as the bell rang.

.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._..

Okay that one was longer I hope you like it, since I'm going to be studying I'll try to update as soon as I can.

Oh and if you have any ideas you want to input for later chapters feel free. ಠxಠ


	3. Chapter 3

OMG I'M SO SORRY I GOT SICK AND WAS DISTRACTED BY THE CAT AND MY ROOMMATE BUT I'VE BEEN TRYING REALLY HARD TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER SO PEOPLE WOULDN'T GET MAD AT ME I HOPE YOU ENJOY….. peanut.

Okay so I'm sorry I haven't written any lemons yet but I'm hoping to get to that in this chapter you'll have to read to see

.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._..

Grimmjow's POV

For once in our lives we made it to class before the bell rang. I guess we were too distracted when we were walking into the classroom to notice who the teacher was talking to, but when he was pulled into that room by Ukitake sensei I knew who it was and I decided to stare intently at the boy.

"Hey, Grimm int' that tha' kid we saw?" Nnoitra whispered to me, bumping my arm.

"No shit Sherlock, how long'd it take ya ta figure that out?" I whispered back.

We were only whispering because if we got caught talking in class again we were gonna get suspended, "Ya din't haf' ta' be such an ass bout' it." He huffed, and we decided to drop it there or we'd probably end up tryin ta kick the shit out of each other.

Normal POV

"Okay!" Ukitake sensei shouted, "Today we have a transfer student from Tokyo, please introduce yourself to the class."

"Yo, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." He said with a slight wave of his hand, "Okay, your seat is right behind Rukia Kuchiki, so the one by the window in the back." Ukitake sensei explained pointing to the seat in the far back, next to a blonde with a very wide grin stretching across his face. With that Ichigo walked through the rows of people to his desk, where he was greeted with a slap on the ass from the blonde.

"Hey hottie," Shinji said quietly, winking at Ichigo, Ichigo decided to ignore him and sit down. And with that the lesson began.

Ichigo's POV

Okay so far I find this class slightly irritating, right when I walked in I could feel around 30 pairs of eyes burning holes into me and a few pairs in particular, like the ones that were staring at me this morning especially the blue haired one and the super tall one, most of the other people were just staring at my hair. Yay already people have noticed it is fabulous. Sarcasm, one of my greatest talents, and what made everything worse right before I got a chance to sit down some blonde guy slapped my ass and called me a hottie, I am worried for my future at this school. Well whatever, I don't yet have the urge to kick the shit out of anyone so that's a good sign.

The class went by without any more noticeable annoyances, well except when Rukia turned around from her seat and waved at me, to be nice I waved back but it was very lazy and not very enthusiastic. My next class was math, then music, I don't really mind math cause its not very difficult, and the only annoying thing about it was that blue haired guy, the tall guy, and the blonde guy seem to be in all my classes. It was already pointed out that Rukia was in all of my classes as well, she's not too annoying so I guess I can put up with her, and from what I can tell she won't make any moves on me because it seems her and…. Damn what was her name.. uh Orihime! That's it. Yeah they seem to be dating, good thing too. I'm not really attracted to any gender in specific but I guess I am straight because I've never dated a guy, I've only ever been with a girl once and I don't think she actually like me for me, because she was cheating on me.

Well continuing on to math class it went by smoothly because I wasn't anywhere near that blonde guy who kept hitting on me, the teacher assumed I knew Rukia and put me beside her and Orihime. Those other two were in the back and I could feel their eyes trying to pry their way through my clothes, yes they were stripping me with their eyes. A lot of the time if someone is stripping you with their eyes you can't feel it but if it's more than one person you can definitely tell, and it's very awkward.

Nnoitra's POV

I wish this kid wasn't wearin' the uniform sweater, no I'm not a stalker or anything this berry is just too hot not to want to undress. I probably shouldn't thing about it too much or I'll turn myself on way too much, cuz' I may not look it but I have a very vivid imagination and I can think up a lot of sexual situations. But oh well at least I'm not tha only one doin' what I'm doin', I can see Grimm strippin' the berry too and its pretty amusing. My classic shit eating grin stretched across my face and I noticed the berry shiver, oh yes satisfaction.

Normal POV

"Okay and I expect the homework done by tomorrow!" Soi Fon sensei shouted.

"Yes, Sensei!" most of the class replied.

Rukia and Orihime were talking to Ichigo about the next class in the corner of the room, there was about 10 minutes until the bell rang. "So Kurosaki-kun, do you like music?" questioned Orihime, "Yeah, I do like music. Quite a bit actually." Ichigo replied somewhat interested in the conversation, "Really! What kind of music do you like? Do you sing? Can you sing for us?" Orihime shouted, everyone else in the room went quiet and then many voices were heard.

"I want to hear him sing too!"

"Yeah, Us too!"

"Come on, sing for us!"

That continued and Rukia decided to add "I'll sing with you if you want."

"Fine!" Ichigo huffed, standing from his seat Rukia doing the same. Everyone suddenly quieted down even Soi Fon sensei was interested. "Rukia, do you know the words to Glow?" Ichigo asked quietly, "Yup, I love that song!" she replied happily.

And so Orihime heard the name of the song reached into her bag and pulled out her ipod and mini speakers, "I have the instrumental version too, cause Rukia loves to sing it.~" Orihime stated as she began playing the music.

[okay they will be marked ● = Ichigo, ○ = Rukia, ●○ = IchigoRukia romaji on top translation on the bottom]

○ ima ichibyou  
For just one second  
● hi ga moetara  
If the sun is burning  
○ sora ni tokete  
it will melt the sky  
● asa ga kuru  
the morning will come  
○ nemuri kara  
from its sleep  
● koe wo agete  
raising its voice  
○ mebuite yuku  
it's sprouting  
○● sekai  
the world  
○ ukeirerareta nara  
When I have accepted it  
○● mou kako da to kizuketa  
I realized that it has become a past  
○● daiteta kanashimi wo ikisaki wa  
The destination of this embracing sadness are  
○ kaze  
wind  
● sora  
sky  
○ hoshi  
star  
● ame  
rain  
○● tatoeba kakenukete susundemo  
Even if I have run past it  
○ kaze  
the wind  
● ima  
is now  
○ sono  
on  
○● hoho ni  
that cheek  
○ kienu you ni  
Like about to disappear  
● kaki nagutta  
the scribbled  
○ kioku wo tada  
memories are just  
● nagamete wa  
To gaze at it is  
○ haya sugita  
just too fast  
● aimaisa ni  
in the vagueness  
○ furi kaetteru  
it's returning back  
○● sekai  
the world  
○ kokoro ni shimaetara  
If I put it away inside my heart  
○● sono subete ga ima darou  
the whole thing will be now  
○● itsudemo sabishisa no chikaku ni wa  
Those that are always close to sadness are  
○ kaze  
wind  
● sora  
sky  
○ hoshi  
star  
● ame  
rain  
○● tsunagaru fui ni tada miageteru  
It's connecting, suddenly I'm just looking up  
○ sono  
to that  
● sora  
sky  
○ sono  
inside that  
○● mune ni  
chest  
○ deaete yokatta to sono omoi tada tada  
"I'm glad that I met you," this feeling just, just  
○● yuuhi no mane no you ni netsu wo obi  
carries a heat that's like the sunset  
○ yoru  
The night  
● mada  
is still  
○● hoshi no you ni  
unlike the star  
○● ameagari  
After the rain  
○ tada  
it just  
● tada  
just  
○● kagayaku  
glows

[Alright there it is Glow a duet between Rukia and Ichigo from the Bleach beat collection]

Everyone started clapping there was some whistling and holwing and the doors were flooded with students from other classes.

"Wow Ichigo, I didn't know you had such an awesome voice!" Rukia exclaimed, giving him a hug.

Ichigo's POV

Okay so people convinced me to sing in the middle of math class and apparently I'm good at it too, but what's bothering me is that since I started singing the stares of those two people have become even more heated and now they're both grinning like maniacs, its kinda creepy. When I turned to look at the door it was flooded with people who seem to have been listening to us sing, "I swear I see something pink bouncing up and down over there in that crowd!" I say pointing toward the door, then out of nowhere a small girl with bubble gum pink hair jumps over the crowd and tackles me. "You were so good!" the small girl shouted hugging my face, she looks way too young to be a student here and yet she's wearing a mini version of the girl's uniform. I'm so confused.

Normal POV

The small girl was now nuzzling her head into Ichigo's neck when Grimmjow jumped up from his seat and stormed towards the two, "Yachiru!" Grimmjow shouted, "Shouldn't you be with your dad right now?"

"I am with Kenny, he's just outside in the hall!" she replied very cheerfully,

Then out of nowhere a huge dude with his hair in spike pushed his way through the crowd of students and the little girl leaped off of Ichigo and onto this giant of a man's shoulder, "It's not Kenny, Yachiru. It's Daddy!" he boomed, she just giggled and looked over at Ichigo. "Kenny, he sings really pretty! Did you hear him?" she said very bubbly, "Yeah I did, I was right behind you when you were listening to him in the hall." He replied, walking closer to Ichigo, but then the bell rang and he rushed out of the room away from all of this craziness.

Grimmjow's POV

That craziness that just happened in the classroom was just random.

"Hey Grimmy, don't we have music with the berry next?" Nel asked very bubbly, grabbing onto my arm and pulling me faster towards the music room.

"Yah…" I replied rather blandly, my mind just trailed back to in the math room when the berry was singing, 'Shit, he has an awesome voice. Makes me wanna hear what it sounds like moaning.' I stopped as we reached the music room, 'Wow, on time to class three times in one day this is a new record.' I thought as I reached out towards the door and opened it. The only thing my eyes saw next was orange, Ichigo was standing with his back at the door as he looked around the room with a strange look on his face, he looked kinda pale and he was blushing. Then out of nowhere the chick with the huge boobs ran up to him.

"Are you okay Kurosaki-kun?" she questioned.

"Y-yea-" he didn't manage to finish the word as he collapsed into me.

.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._.._..

Okay so yea don't hate me please!

I'm trying to get lemons into the story but I wanna build it up first…

Oh yea and I'm also throwing in **rape and violence **just thought I'd warn you first.


	4. Quick Notice

Okay guys quick notice.

You'll be getting chapter 4 in 1 or 2 days and I thought I should warn you that there is very much rape and violence.

I felt an oligation to warn you and I'm also thinking of a new name for the fan fic, I'm thinking of calling it Breathless. I dunno I suck at coming up with names for stories, if you have an idea please tell me.

~Hope you enjoy the next chapter~


	5. Chapter 4

Alright lovelies this chapter gets kinda serious I'm so sorry.

Hoorah! There's ShiroIchi in this chapter. You probably won't expect what's gonna happen but I hope you like it...

FINALLY LEMONS!

Ichigo's POV

As I made my down the hallway I started to feel kinda sick and my vision was getting a little blurry, Rukia and Orihime were in front of me walking into the music room. When I walked into the classroom and closed the door, my feet would only let me turn around but I couldn't move forward. I heard the door open behind me but I didn't know who it was because Orihime ran up to me.

"Are you okay Kurosaki-kun?" she asked softly.

"Y-yea-" I tried to reply but my vision went blank and I couldn't continue. The only thing I remember was collapsing on a broad muscled chest.

Normal POV

The people around Ichigo when he collapsed began to panic and closed in on him. Grimmjow stood there for a moment dumb struck.

"Kurosaki-Kun!" Orihime shouted in panic. Nel walked around Grimmjow who was now grasping Ichigo's shoulders and slowly moving him closer to the ground, she knelt down next to Ichigo and placed a hand on his forehead.

"Oh my god, he's burning up!" she shouted, sliding her hand down his face and cupping it then looking up a bit to Grimmjow.

"Grimmy, can you take him to the nurses office?" she started to say as she stood up.

Nel's POV

I watched as Grimmjow stood as he pulled Ichigo into his arms bridal style and began walking towards the nurse's office,

"Don't do anything funny to him!" I called out behind him, making him laugh up a storm. I just turned around and looked towards Orihime who was majorly freaking out, walking closer to the large breasted female I reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder and said softly

"Don't worry, I'm sure Grimmy will take care of him." My gentle action caused Orihime to calm down a bit as I continued

"Do you have any idea what's wrong with him though? He seemed fine earlier."

"I don't know, I just met him this morning myself and there seemed to be nothing wrong with his condition." Rukia interrupted.

"Itsygo must have been sick recently then." I replied.

"I will admit he was kinda pale, although I didn't really take it to mind because some people are naturally pale." Rukia added.

Just when Rukia and I were about to continue our conversation Kurodo sensei walked through the door.

Normal POV

"Oh. Neliel, where is Grimmjow?" Kurodo sensei questioned

"Grimmy took Itsygo to the nurse's office." Nel replied.

"Itsygo?" Kurodo sensei continued.

"She means Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki." Rukia intervened "He transferred here today."

"Oh! Yes, yes. Ichigo Kurosaki, I was told to be wary of his condition." Kurodo sensei continued "How does he look, did he have a fever?"

"Yes sensei. He was burning up." Nel replied quickly.

"He fainted almost right when he got to class." Rukia added.

"Hmmmm. Well, we should get on with the lesson" and with that Kurodo sensei motioned for the students to return to their seats while walking towards his desk and began the lesson.

Grimmjow's POV

I seriously can't believe how light this kid is, I know this may sound cliche but he was literally as light as a feather. My arms were wrapped around a lithe frame and lightly muscled legs, and his bright naturally spiky hair –which I had just found out was naturally spiked and not jelled- was brushing lightly against my neck, from what I could feel it was extremely soft.

"Hmm… ngh…" Ichigo squirmed in my grasp almost making me drop him… almost.

'Well he looks a lot cuter when he's not scowling, that's for sure.' I thought stepping closer to the nurse's office. Sliding the door open with my foot because obviously I couldn't do it with my hands I stepped inside and called for the nurse.

"Unohana sensei! I've got a sick person who needs attention here!"

When I heard no reply, I figured she wasn't there. Walking towards the bed that I usually occupy I took the opportunity to actually look around the nurse's office just to find that it's really stuffy and boring. I placed the berry on the bed gentler that I could have thought possible for me, and pulled up a chair next to it.

All I could do was stare down at the boy in front of me and wonder what the hell was wrong with him; I leaned forward and reached out to touch his face running my knuckles over his cheek.

"And may I ask what you're doing mister Jaegerjaques?" Someone whispered quietly into my ear.

"Uwaaa!" I shouted as I jumped from my seat. I turned to see Unohana sensei softly smiling at me.

"Mister Jaegerjaques, could you please tell who the sick boy is that you have brought in to see me?" she asked still seeming calm to the naked eye nut you could just taste the hostility in the air.

"His name is Ichigo Kurosaki." I replied rudely, practically spitting it at her.

"Oh, well then could you tell what is ailing this boy?" she slightly opened her eyes silently glaring daggers at me.

"I dunno, he jus' collapsed on me" I slid my hands into my pockets turning away from her and starting to walk out of the room.

"Well then thank you for bringing him here." Was all I had heard and nothing else because I closed the door, I hated that teacher with a passion. I had plenty of time to think of why I was touching his face on my way back to class. I was already lost in thought as I walked through the doors into the music room, and to my seat.

Ichigo's POV

When I opened my eyes I was in my inner world, it looked kinda like a sideways Tokyo. Hundreds of skyscrapers spreading as far as the eye could see, the sky was blue with small puffy white clouds. I looked around and spotted him. He's like my mirror image only completely white with inverted golden eyes with black scleras, he was watching me. He always was. Because he lived inside me, he saw everything I did making small comments most of the time; I was hoping today he would stay quiet. He did for the most part, until clearly he decided it would be the perfect time for us to talk shortly after my class got me to sing.

"Yo, King!" he shouted, walking closer to me.

"What do you want this time, freak?" I replied, standing up.

"Aww you're so cold King, I told ya to call me Shiro~"

"Why would I call a freak like you by a name?"

"That hurts King!" he grasped his chest faking hurt. Suddenly he was behind me draping his arms around me; he brought his hand up and cupped my chin, His trademark grin dancing across his pale face.

"So what do you want this time?" I repeated.

"Nutin' jus wanted ta see yur face~" he replied suddenly in front of me, holding my chin.

"Yeah, sur-" I was cut off when his lips pounded into mine, I lifted my hands to push him away but he grabbed them and held them with an iron grip. Of course my mouth had to be open when he latched onto my face; he had full access to my mouth. I guess that's why I wasn't as surprised as I would have been when he stuck his tongue into my mouth.

"Nngh!" I was trying to shout at him to take his god damn tongue out of my fucking mouth. He just started laughing, I was struggling with all my might to get away but I just couldn't escape his grasp. Suddenly we were on the ground and he had my hands pinned above my head, he broke the kiss he had forced on me, staring down at me he began to chuckle.

He leaned forward and whispered into my ear, "I'm gonna rape ya."

My eyes widened and I couldn't say anything, I could lightly feel tears prickling at the back of my eyes. He suddenly produced a rope from nowhere and tied my hands behind my back in a very uncomfortable position.

Normal POV

Shiro leaned forward again and began kissing a line down Ichigo's jaw, when he reached Ichigo's neck he lifted his head to Ichigo's chin and licked from his bottom lip to just under his left eye.

"Ugh! That was fucking disgusting!" Ichigo shouted.

"You know you love it King." Shiro cackled with a splitting grin plastered on his face.

"Yeah ri-" Ichigo was interrupted by Shiro shoving something into his mouth.

Ichigo tried as hard as he could to see what was in his mouth to find that his bleached counterpart had ripped a piece of his sleeve and shoved it into his mouth.

Shiro abruptly stopped his actions and stood up, he quickly shedded his kimono and leaned forward again grabbing Ichigo's shirt and ripping it right off of the teen's torso. After discarding the shredded fabric that was once a shirt he began to remove Ichigo's pants; slowly sliding his hands underneath the waist band of the grey school pants, he pulled them off of Ichigo's hips so fast Ichigo had no time to react.

Ichigo was glaring at Shiro with every bit of anger his eyes could convey, Shiro just reached forward and grabbed Ichigo by his hair and lifted him up close to his own face.

"I never said I was gunna be gentle" He breathed in Ichigo's face.

Shiro then forced Ichigo on his knees and leaned towards his ear.

"Suck me like your life depends on it, or I'll grind your skull into the ground and take over your body and kill all those you hold dear." He whispered in Ichigo's ear menacingly.

He removed the gag and pulled down his hakama, to reveal his hard, weeping member. Ichigo's eyes widened at the immense size if the pulsing member in front of him .Pulling Ichigo by his hair closer to his erection Ichigo resisted at first but the complied reluctantly.

Shiro's POV

I couldn't help but smirk when Ichigo's eyes widened when he saw my cock. If he thinks its huge now, I can't wait to see his reaction when I'm fully erect. Considering I'm just over half of my full size right now. I pulled Ichigo by his hair towards my ever growing member, he resisted at first but then clearly reluctantly took my erection into his moist cavern. Tears already flowing out of his eyes as he moves slowly forward and back. I decided to be even more sadistic to my little berry, I gripped his hair tighter and thrust as hard as I could into his throat. I can hear him choking, but I ignore it and do the same thing a few more times.

Ichigo's POV

I hate this.

I hate this monster.

I was doing as he said and sucking him off, he suddenly grips my hair tighter and then thrusts extremely hard into my throat. I've never deepthroated anything in my life before. Its making me choke. He continued to thrust like that a few more times each time getting faster and harder. I can feel tears flowing from my eyes. He finally stopped and pulled his erection out of my mouth, and lets go of my hair. I fell to the ground coughing and gagging.

"Awry, King we're just getting started!" Shiro stated loudly, kneeling close to me so I had a very close view of his cock. "Look~" he then pointed to his crotch, I really didn't want to look but if I didn't do what he said who knows what he'll do besides his earlier threat. I looked at his erection long enough to see it grown considerably in size, meaning girth and length, 'Fuck it was hard enough to fit it in my mouth before' was all I could think.

"Good job~" Shiro chirped "You've almost gotten me to my full size~!"

"Wha-...?" I whimpered, earning a shit eating grin from the maniac.

"Suck!" He demanded, pulling me closer to the monster cock that was staring me in the face.

I slowly slid the tip into my mouth, sucking on it earning loud moans coming from the freak above me. I slowly made my way down the thick and long member trying not to choke myself. He clearly thought I was going too slow because he grabbed my hair and rammed his cock into my mouth. I widened my eyes tears flowing freely down my face and dripping off my chin. I clawed at the skin on my hands because I couldn't breathe and my hands were tied behind my back making it so I couldn't push myself off of this monster. He looked down at me and began giggling.

"Aww, can't breathe king?" He teased.

He released my hair and let me pull the large length out of my mouth to breathe. All of a sudden he pushed me on my back and lifted me so my ass was on his lap my legs were over his shoulders and he had a full view of everything I had.

He pulled my cheeks apart and smiled like a fucking maniac.

"Awww, its so pink and cute." He said loudly, poking a finger at my hole.

"Ahh! d-don't do th-that!" I shouted.

Normal POV

Shiro continued to tease Ichigo's hole for a little while before dropping his hand to his crotch pumping his erection a couple of times before guiding it to Ichigo's hole.

"Here we go king!" Shiro breathed.

"Y-you're kidding right!" Ichigo shouted.

Shiro snapped his hips forward thrusting deep into Ichigo with no preparation, cause a blood curdling scream to escape from Ichigo's lips.

"Oops, forgot ta prepare ya!" Shiro shouted as he began to laugh like a mad man.

"Y-you b-bastard!" Ichigo replied, his words laced with pure hatred and pain. He could feel a warm liquid beginning to flow from the torn entrance.

**Back outside of Ichigo's inner world in the school infirmary**

Unohana sensei watching terrified by the sight before her, there lay Ichigo tears flowing from his closed eyes and now a bright red pool beginning to form around his bottom. Ichigo began to scream in what sounded like pain as more blood began to pool around him. Unohana sensei was immediately at the phone calling Kurodo sensei.

**In the music room**

Kurodo was just in the middle of teaching proper scales when the phone rang.

"Hello Kurodo speaking." He said sounding slightly annoyed.

"Kurodo sensei! There's something happening to Ichigo Kurosaki!" Unohana sensei shouted rather uncharacteristicly.

"What's happening to Kurosaki!" Kurodo shouted back.

When this was heard Grimmjow, Rukia, Orihime, Nel, Nnoitra, and Shinji all jumped up out of their seats and ran out of the door toward the infirmary.

"What do you think could have happened to Itsygo?" Nel asked.

"I have no idea but if Unohana sensei was shouting, then it has to be bad!" Rukia replied.

**In the infimary**

Unohana sensei was off the phone with Kurodo sensei rather quickly after he had told her that some of the students were heading down there, one of them one of the most talented in first aid.

When the students arrived she let them in immediately and showed them to were Ichigo was, and they all stared in horror at the amount of blood that was now pooled around most of the teen's body.

**Back in Ichigo's inner world**

Shiro then pulled almost all the way out and pounded back into Ichigo quickly and continuously, purposely missing his prostate so all he could feel was pain. He continued doing so at a terrifyingly fast pace until Ichigo's screams lessened and he could feel no more, blood was pooling underneath his defiled body, his chest going up and down signifying he was at least still alive. But his eyes, his eyes were empty. Devoid of any life. He lay there in his blood as Shiro continued to pound into him, as Shiro reached his climax Ichigo closed his eyes in hopes that it would all just end. There was then a sharp pain in his stomach he opened his eyes and looked down towards where the pain had come from to find a shard of glass protruding from his stomach.

"Ahg!" He shouted and flung his head back in pain.

Blood began to pour out of his mouth and Shiro released inside of him.

"That was fun king!" Shiro cackled as he pulled out of Ichigo and stood up. "Ya can go back to yur body now!"

Ichigo closed his eyes once more hoping for the pain to go away.

**Infirmary**

Everyone stared in horror as a red blob began to form on Ichigo's stomach, it could clearly be seen through his white school shirt. Suddenly his eyes began to open.

Okay I'm sorry I know I said 1 or 2 days but my laptop was broken so I had to fix it then finish the chapter. Plz don't hate me for how serious this chapter got but it'll probably get even more serious later on.

Anyway I hope you liked it tho.


	6. Chapter 5

Grimmjow's POV

His eyes began to open, what I saw wasn't right. His eyes were empty, lifeless. Tears ran down his face as he began to try to sit up. We all rushed to steady him. Unohana sensei put her arm in front of us to stop us from getting and closer as she layed him back down.

"Inoue-san, could you give me a hand?" she asked motioning towards the red haired chick.

"Ah um, okay." she stuttered back. Practically scrambling to her side, to help with Kurosaki.

Normal POV

Unohana sensei began to unbutton Ichigo's shirt, what she saw was strange. There were quite a few large and small scars, but there was blood flowing from nowhere, there were no open wounds. With that much blood there was bound to be a visible wound, and a large one at that.

"Bring me a damp cloth."

"Yes ma'am." Inoue replied as she rushed off.

She came back rather quickly and handed Unohana sensei the cloth, and she immediately began to wipe away the blood. Revealing quite a few scars on his abdomen.

Unohana sensei ushered the other students that wouldn't be of much use outside the infirmary, and she continued to wipe away as much blood as she could.

This was the highest amount of blood anyone working in a school infirmary had ever seen, especially when there were no wounds.

Not too much later she had finished cleaning the blood off of Ichigo and had sent Orihime to get an extra uniform for him, Grimmjow, Nnoitra, and Shinji were now peeking into the infirmary trying to see if he was okay.

"Kurosaki-san, are you alright?" Unohana sensei questioned softly.

Ichigo looked at her with blank and lifeless eyes and replied, "I'm fine."

"Alright, but can you please explain to me where the blood was coming from when you have no open wounds on your body?"

Ichigo touched his stomach lightly looking down to where he had seen the large shard of broken glass,

"I don't know."

Grimmjow and Nnoitra were now looking at each other in confusion.

"He didn't have any wounds... where did all that blood come from?" Shinji asked the two.

"Dunno." Nnoitra replied.

"It's weird..." Grimmjow mumbled.

Orihime came running down the hall with a gym uniform folded in her arms, she almost tripped over nothing. What a klutz. She looked up at Grimmjow and the others and smiled.

"How come you didn't go back to class?" she asked.

"I was really worried!" Shinji replied dramatically, before Grimmjow and Nnoitra could even think of a reply.

"Oh, I see."

And with that she walked into the infirmary, handed Ichigo the uniform and left once again, probably going back to class. Unohana walked out of the infirmary to let Ichigo change in privacy, when she noticed the three students still standing outside.

"Oh, boys. I thought you would have already gone back to class."

They just looked at her for a minute, then Shinji spoke up.

"What happened to him?"

She sighed and placed her hand over her mouth, "I'm really not sure, he was bleeding but there were no visible wounds."

"How is that possible?"

"It isn't. Or at least it shouldn't be."

With that Ichigo opened the door to the infirmary and stepped out, causing the four people in the hall to

turn his direction.

"I'm done changing I'm going to the office now." Ichigo said blankly, and starting off towards the office.

"Well you boys better get back to class." Unohana whispered.

They just nodded and walked off.

Grimmjow's POV

I can't help but wonder what really happened to the poor kid, he looked pretty healthy earlier today. Then he just fainted without any warning, its pretty odd for me to be thinking this but I'm legitimately worried for him.

Nnoi and I had decided to just skip the rest of the day, and just hang out at his place. But I just couldn't get that berry out of my head, what was wrong with him... I shook the thoughts out of my head, I am Grimmjow Jaegerjauqes! I do not worry about people. 'Is he okay?'

We were at Nnoi's house playing random video games in his room, I was on the floor, where as he was sitting in a swivel char from his desk.

'I wish I knew what happened to him.' those thoughts continued to run through my head until I finally lost it.

"FUCK!" I shouted, startling Nnoitra. Making him fall out of his chair.

"Tha' fuck was tha' fer Grimm?"

"Ah, sorry man. I just can't get what happened earlier outta my head."

"Sounds ta me like yer worried." Nnoitra teased.

"I ain't fuckin worried! It was just really fucked up kay?" I shouted back.

"Well yer right, it was fucked."

'I mean seriously, how does something like that even happen to a person. And on their first day of school none the less.' I thought to myself.

"I'd still tap dat." Nnoitra stated. I stared over at him for a moment.

"I don't blame ya man, he's fuckin' hot. But, yer never gonna get the chance." I replied smugly.

"An' why's tha'?"

"Cause that berry's mine."

"Yers for a week 'for ya get tired of 'im."

"I just might not get tired of him."

"Le's make it a contest then. Firs' one ta get in 'is pants wins."

I turned to him with a dumbfounded look on my face, but he looked dead serious. I didn't know he was that serious about liking the berry, but that didn't mean that I was going to back down.

"Done."

This was going to get very interesting.

Normal POV

The competition was now on, to see who could get the little berry first.

Little did Nnoitra and Grimmjow know, they weren't the only one's aiming for the berry. Not only that but, unbeknownst to them, one of them was going to fall for him harder than they ever could have imagined possible.

**I'm sorry it's so short and that I took forever to update this story, I couldn't figure out how to continue it. But, now I've got a pretty good idea of where to go with it so I hope you enjoyed this chapter~!**

**Review?**


End file.
